A Jealous Conflict
by DarkMoonlightStream
Summary: Rukia gets send to the principal's office. Ichigo is pissed. Orihime crushing on Uryu? Chad eats a sandwich! IchiRuki and Ishihime. My first fanfiction. So please read and review! Is way better than it sounds i suck at summaries. You know you want to read


**A Jealous Conflict**

It was lunch at Karakura high school. Ichigo was on the school rooftop with Sado eating lunch and was quietly waiting for Rukia to arrive. That's when all of a sudden the school rooftop access door slammed open and Uryu comes out fuming as he stomps towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo! You bastard!" Uryu yells.

Ichigo stands up quickly, sandwich and Rukia's cell phone in each of his hands.

"Oi! (Hey) What the hell is your problem Ishida?" Ichigo questions defensively.

"You're my problem, Kurosaki!"

"Nani? (What) Why?" _What the hell did I do? _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Orihime" Uryu stated coldly.

Ichigo was ready to retort back to Uryu but instead he closed his mouth and asked Uryu nonchalantly. "Oh…. So what?"

Uryu stuttered at Ichigo's response. "Hu-Huh? What do you mean by so what?" he yelled.

"Well..." Ichigo drawled. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Uryu stood still, quietly thinking of what to say next. "I-I-I" Uryu blushed a bit and then sighed softly. "I don't know." Uryu muttered the last part.

"Hah! And here you come complaining to me Ishida." Ichigo smirked.

"Shut up Kurosaki." Uryu said annoyed.

Yes Uryu had heard the rumors of Orihime supposedly liking Ichigo and he burst with jealously at that. Sadly for Uryu he believed said rumors which were not true anymore. In fact little did he know that Orihime Inoue was actually crushing on him. As for Ichigo, he could only see Orihime as a friend and besides, he himself was already crushing on a certain amethyst eyed girl. The two teenage boys were still standing up while Chad kept ignoring their normal bickering as he ate his lunch quietly.

Then Rukia came into view, wearing a tight skimpy uniform as she angrily mumbled to herself. "Stupid old perverted principal."

Ichigo who was currently scowling looked over towards Rukia and grinned stupidly. Uryu's harsh expression faded as he smiled politely to Rukia, who nodded in response. Yes Rukia was sent cruelly to the principal's office for punching someone who had harassed her in the first place. Ichigo then thought back and scowled again when he remembered about the incident.

_Flashback_

Before the period/class started, Rukia had been calmly leaning on Ichigo's desk crossing her arms over her newly developed chest with a light scowl in place. While Ichigo leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head and sporting a curious expression on his face. Rukia laid her cell phone down on Ichigo's desk as Ichigo continued to listen attentively to Rukia's explanation of a new technique she had found to kill hollows, when then some guy came up to her and pulled her up by her arm to stand up and then he kissed her right then and there in front of Ichigo. Rukia's amethyst eyes were wide with shock but they slowly narrowed in disgust and anger. Ichigo was furious as he stood up quickly to begin to yell at the other guy and rip his mouth off of Rukia's pure lips when suddenly there was a loud crack and the classroom went still. Rukia had punched the guy square in the jaw and was scowling as she quickly tried to wipe her mouth with her hand.

Hell was about to break loose until a gasp was heard and Ochi-sensei yelled out "Kuchiki! Go to the principal's office right now!"

Rukia, being who she was protested immediately. "Demo… (But)" Rukia tried to defend herself but Ochi-sensei just yelled out "NOW!" in response.

Rukia was bewildered by this, she grunted and exhaled but then Rukia scoffed as she looked down towards the guy she had just punched who was still on the floor and scowled once more. Rukia then growled and stomped her way out of the classroom. After that Ochi-sensei had ordered everyone to sit down and pay attention for the class was going to begin. Ichigo growled and reluctantly sat down as the other guy scampered of to his seat. Ichigo had then waited until the end of class for everyone to leave and then he cornered the guy that dared to kiss Rukia.

"You bastard!" Ichigo seethed as he slammed the guy's back to the lockers. "You better not ever pull a fucken stunt like that ever again. Especially on Rukia. I expect you to apologize to her. In fact you should go confess what you did to the principal right now. Huh? You got that!" Ichigo griped the guy's collar tighter to emphasize his point.

The guy had his eyes wide in terror. "Um- O-Okay man. Take it easy you don't want to do something stupid. I'l-I'll apologize to Rukia-chan." Ichigo's scowl deepened at hearing Rukia-chan and the guy flinched back. "I-I'll-Um-go and confess right now if you let me go." Ichigo scoffed at this, _Man this guy is such a coward _Ichigo thought inwardly.

"One more thing, before I let you go." Ichigo paused "Rukia doesn't need to know it was me who sent you. So- are we clear on that?" Ichigo threatened as he narrowed his eyes.

"Y-Yeah Alright I got you." Ichigo finally let the guy's feet touch the floor before he growled a bit and pushed him off in the direction of the principal's office. After that, Ichigo had gone up to the school's rooftop to meet with Sado for lunch.

_End Flashback_

_The prick, _Ichigo mumbled. Ichigo then looked back at Rukia and grinned once more. Rukia walked up to Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad and then swiped her phone from Ichigo's palm and sat down across from where Chad was sitting. Rukia nodded her head to Chad in a friendly hello manner as he nodded and smiled back at her. Ichigo was still standing and was staring down at Rukia with a blank expression on his face.

Rukia looked over her shoulder back up to him & Uryu and asked "What are you two standing around for?"

Ichigo blinked and snapped out of his thoughts with a startled grunt before sitting down next to Rukia. Ichigo was seriously expecting a hug or something from Rukia, but then he remembered that she still didn't know that it was him who sent that jackass of a guy over there to apologize to her in the first place, oh well he thought. Ichigo was content with knowing that such bullshit wouldn't be happening anytime soon. As he was also secretly pleased that Rukia was munching off of his sandwich which they kept sharing back and forth between each other. Uryu was finally calm enough to sit down and begin to eat lunch with the others. The gang of teens was busy talking amongst each other about careless things and how Rukia could seriously kick ass, which Rukia just had to laugh at in response, when Orihime came bouncing up the stairs greeting each of them happily before sitting down, right next to a blushing Uryu. Ichigo, Rukia, and Chad stared blankly at the pair in front of them for a moment before erupting with laughter at Uryu's blushing face, as Orihime innocently asked what was so funny and a red face Uryu yelled for all of them to shut up.


End file.
